Kaskade und Zyanid
by SchoenerSchwan
Summary: AH / OOC / BPOV; "Aber etwas war schrecklich verkehrt mit Edward Masen. Irgendwas, das nichts mit den Drogen, oder dem Gerede, oder seiner Familie zu tun hatte. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte." Romanze/Drama -Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung-
1. Prolog

"**Kaskade und Zyanid"**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sondern nur der guten, alten und vorallem genialen Stefanie Meyer! And I don't own Cascade and Cyanide, sondern 'americnxidiot', die mir dankbarerweise doch noch die Übersetzungsrechte erteilt hat. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

_Bella_

_14. Dezember_

Die Leute hatten mich immer vor Edward Masen gewarnt.

Es war der erste Name gewesen den ich hörte, als ich Anfang des Jahres einen Fuß in die Forks Highschool gesetzt hatte. Ein übereifriger, blonder Junge, namens Mike Newton, hatte es, ohne meine Einwilligung auf sich genommen, mir einen Rundgang durch diese Kleinstadtschule zu geben. ‚Um mich vor einem sozialen Selbstmord zu bewahren', hatte er gesagt, als wenn die Wahl des richtigen Freundschaftskreises in Forks die wichtigste Entscheidung wäre, die ich je treffen müsste. Als ob Forks Clallam County 98331 die heißeste Postleitzahl in ganz Nordwest-Amerika wäre.

Er berichtete mir von den beliebten Plätzen zum shoppen in Port Angeles und von dem besten Lokal in Forks. „Und das allerwichtigste ist,…", er war sehr hartnäckig an diesem Punkt gewesen, „dass du Edward Masen meidest. Der Junge ist psychotisch!"

Das Wort psychotisch wurde allgemeinhin benutzt, um Edward zu beschreiben. Schräg und freakig waren noch weitere. Mein Vater entschied sich bevorzugt für ‚Ärger machend', als ich den Namen das erste Mal beim Abendbrot erwähnt hatte. Edward verkehrte oft in den Polizeiwagen von Forks, tat niemals etwas, schlimm genug, um verurteilt zu werden, aber er bekam Bußen für geringere Vergehen. Unbefugtes Betreten, unerlaubtes Parken, Umweltverschmutzung und ein Anklagepunkt ging an Alkoholkonsum als Minderjähriger; bei dem wiederum, hatte Charlie ihn in die Obhut seiner Adoptiveltern entlassen, mit einer mündlichen Verwarnung. Und er hatte seine Fahrerlaubnis verloren, kurz nachdem er siebzehn geworden war, wegen Besitz von Marihuana.

Aber der Edward, den ich kennen- und lieben gelernt hatte, war nicht so. Er war lustig, ehrlich und unglaublich leidenschaftlich, wenn es um Musik und Kunst ging. Er war die Art Junge, der, wenn er wütend war, ein Gedicht schreiben oder Piano spielen würde, bis der Frust vorüber wäre. Es hatte viel Mühe gekostet, ihn soweit zu kriegen, dass er sich mir öffnete, aber ich war so begeistert, als er es getan hatte. Ich hatte mir auf üblichen Wege sein Vertrauen verdient, hatte das Gerede ignoriert und zu ihm geredet, als wäre ich nicht über seine Probleme vorgewarnt worden.

Und das hatte eine Weile gedauert.

Letztendlich realisierte er, dass ich aufrichtiges Interesse an ihm, als Person, hegte und nicht bloß an dem vermeintlichen Stadtpsycho. Er begann meine Fragen mit eigenen Fragen zu beantworten, lernte mich langsam und durch und durch kennen. Und ich war überwältigt, genau herauszufinden, wie intelligent und einfühlsam er war. Edward hatte mir nie einen Grund gegeben, mich zu ängstigen.

Was es deshalb noch erschreckender machte, ihn so zu sehen. Edward war über ein Notizbuch gebeugt, sein Arm flog wütend über die Seite, die Füße zitterten so sehr, es sah aus, als hätte er Krämpfe. Der Bleistift in seiner Hand war gebogen und gespannt von der Gewalt seines Griffes. Unsinnige Worte verließen seinen Mund in einem unglaublichen Tempo. Ich hatte diesen Raum vor zehn Minuten betreten und Edward musste meine Anwesenheit erst noch bemerken, so völlig war er von seiner Zeichnung eingenommen und dem, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Das scheiß Herz klopft mir aus der Brust.", schäumte er, riss seine anscheinend unzulängliche Kreation aus seinem Notizbuch und begann eine neue, noch bevor das Papier den Boden berührte. Es landete sanft neben dem leeren, mit weißem Puder beschichteten, Beutel und einer aufgerollten Dollarnote.

„Edward?", fragte ich, meine Stimme zitterte wie noch nie zuvor. Seine Augen schossen zu mir, grüne Iris versteckt hinter höchst geweiteten Pupillen.

„Bella? Was machst du hier?" Er war schnell zerstreut bei dem Klang meines Namens. „Bella, schöne, schöne Bella, fie fa fo fella, ella, ella, ella." Es wäre beinahe komisch gewesen, würde es nicht so bestürzend sein. Er klang wie ein betrunkenes Kind. Sein Bleistift änderte die Richtung, aber hörte niemals auf zu kratzen. Ich nahm mir einen Moment, um das ausrangierte Bildnis auf dem Boden, genauer zu betrachten. Ein Mädchen mit großen und dunklen Augen starrte zu mir auf, das Haar wirbelte wild um ihren Kopf. Sie war gespenstisch und schön, wie ihr Schöpfer.

„Edward, nimmst du Kokain?", fragte ich über sein unverständliches Gefasel hinweg.

„Ich bin inmitten eines kreativen Orkans, meine liebe, süße, schöne Isabella. Das Zeug," Er gestikulierte hektisch zu den Utensilien auf dem Boden. „hilft mir lediglich bei dem Prozess. Gerade genug, um mich über den Abgrund zu stoßen. Und, ich nahm es Stunden zuvor, also fühle ich es kaum noch. Kein Grund zur Sorge Bellaella."

Meine Gedanken suchten verzweifelt nach gelagerten Informationen aus dem Medizinkursus, irgendetwas, um mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden. Es sah nicht nach einer Überdosis aus. Er schwitzte kaum und das flattern schien durchaus willentlich zu geschehen. Vielleicht hat er wirklich nicht so viel genommen. Das machte es nicht weniger erschreckend.

„Du bist seit ein paar Tagen nicht in der Schule gewesen, Edward."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich kann nicht gehen, ehe es beendet ist. Reiz-Polyester, pervers hinterm Schutzwall."

Ich schluckte, registrierte duzende Wasserflaschen um ihn herum, auf dem Teppich verstreut.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon daran?", fragte ich, nicht ganz sicher was ‚daran' war.

„Zeit ist ein unbedeutendes und unbarmherziges Richtmaß. Da ist kaum genug Zeit zum schlafen, geschweige denn für so etwas Entbehrliches wie Schule. Poppen für einen Dollar, lutschen an 'nem Schlauch. Aber nun, wo du hier bist, kann ich es schließlich vollenden. Meine Muse ist zu mir gekommen. Gummi kauend, an Stühlen festgebunden und blutig gebissen."

Mein Verstand konnte den Edward, den ich kannte, und diesen zuckenden, furchterregenden Verwirrten, nicht miteinander in Einklang bringen. Es war einfach nicht möglich, dass sie die gleiche Person verkörperten. Diese Person vor mir war irre und unheimlich. Ich fühlte Angst vor dieser Person. Diese Person könnte mich verletzen.

Plötzlich stand Edward auf und kam mit einem lauten Schritt auf mich zu.

„Bella, Bella, du musst bei mir sitzen, damit ich deine Augen richtig einfange."

Ich beachtete nicht die Bedeutung dieser Aussage und konzentrierte mich darauf, Edward über das, was auch immer ihn so handeln ließ, hinwegzuhelfen. Ich berührte zum ersten Mal sein bronzefarbenes Haar, fuhr meine Finger dadurch, wie meine Mutter es bei mir als Kind gemacht hatte. Die beruhigenden Striche hatte mich immer eingeschläfert.

Edwards Augen schlossen sich und sein Atem bebte entsetzlich. Sein Haar-Wirrwarr wühlte wild in meiner bewegenden Handfläche. Ich schluckte meine Angst herunter und fuhr mit meiner liebevollen Fürsorge fort, ignorierte den andauernden Strom von Worten aus seinem Mund. „…bezahl noch einen Spieler, oh du bist so ein guter Bursche, hier ist noch ein Dollar, bind ihn an den Bettpfosten…" Ich berührte sanft seine Hand und setzte ihn runter aufs Bett, zog ihn so, dass er mit dem Kopf in meinem Schoß ruhte.

Seine Augen öffneten sich nach ein paar Minuten und er nahm meine Finger von seinen Haaren und platzierte einen Kuss ins Zentrum meiner Handfläche. Edwards Lippen bedeckten jeden Zoll meiner Hand und mein Herz stockte. Gebrochene Schluchzer entschlüpften sich mir, als mir klar wurde, dass das mein Edward sein musste. Sogar in dieser beängstigenden Verfassung, berührte er mich mehr, als irgendein anderer Mann.

Sein Mund wurde meiner Hand bald müde und begann meinen Arm hinauf zu wandern, leckend und saugend entlang der bloßen Haut. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und ich hatte so lange auf einen Beweis seiner Zuneigung gewartet, aber nicht so. Ich entzog meine Hand mit einem Ruck seinen willigen Lippen, Tränen rannen mir offen über mein Gesicht.

Für einen Moment sah ich meinen Edward, starrend mit verwirrten und ablehnenden Augen zu mir aufschauend. Der Schleier aber übernahm sie bald wieder und das Gemurmel fuhr fort. „…irre im Hexenzirkel, verlangt nach rohem Fleisch…" Er stand vom Bett auf und nahm seine zitternde Haltung auf dem Boden wieder ein, griff den gefallenen Skizzenblock und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Ich weinte einfach auf seinem Bett, zu erschüttert, um zu bleiben, aber zu ängstlich, zu gehen. Was, wenn er sich selbst verletzte… Ich konnte nicht daran denken.

Also blieb ich, schaute mit schwerem Herzen zu, als er nuschelte und zeichnete, gelegentlich stoppte, um nach einer Wasserflasche zu greifen oder ins angrenzende Badezimmer zu rennen, jedoch immer zum gleichen manischen Zustand zurückkehrte. Erst Stunden später, als er runterkam und schließlich auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, gab ich meiner Erschöpfung nach und ließ mich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, auf Edwards Bett, fallen.

Vor dem, hatte ich, die Gerüchte ignoriert. Edward war schüchtern gewesen und es war zuerst schwierig mit ihm zu reden. Jahre auf einer Schule, wo Kinder dich dafür verspotteten, sonderbar und psychotisch zu sein, konnte leicht sein frostiges Äußeres erklären. Ebenso war er adoptiert, vielleicht kamen die Gerüchte von seinen leiblichen Eltern, oder er hatte eine beschwerliche Kindheit? Ich glaubte nicht, dass wahrhaft irgendetwas falsch mit ihm war. Er wurde nur missverstanden.

Aber etwas war schrecklich verkehrt mit Edward Masen. Irgendwas, das nichts mit den Drogen, oder dem Getuschel, oder seiner Familie zu tun hatte.

Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte.


	2. Insulté

**Chapter 1 – Insulté **_(Kränkung)_

* * *

_Bella_

_4. September_

Ich knallte die Tür meines alten, roten Chevy Truck zu, packte den Griff, als meine Füße auf dem regnerischen Boden ausglitten. Es war selten so verregnet in Phoenix und niemals so feucht. Ich blickte umher zu den anderen Mädchen auf dem Parkplatz und war geschockt, zu sehen, wie viele diesen Morgen ihre Haare gestylt hatten. Ich wusste, das feuchtkalte Wetter würde mein Haar beizeiten planieren und sich dann kräuseln, darum sah ich den Sinn darin nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jemandes Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen wollen.

Das dritte Jahr der High School war ein furchtbarer Zeitpunkt umzuziehen. Und ich war sogar schon einen Tag verspätet, dank Formularitätsprobleme. Diese Schüler kannten sich möglicherweise schon seit der Kindheit, und ich bezweifelte, dass sie auf der Suche nach neuen Freunden waren. Ich ließ meine wenigen Freunde im sonnigen Arizona zurück, zusammen mit meinem allerbesten Freund: meiner Mutter.

Aber nichts davon zählte jetzt. Näher darauf einzugehen, würde mich nur traurig stimmen und den Tag noch schwerer machen. Charlie war nichts als lieb zu mir, seit ich zurückgekehrt war. Wie ich, trug auch Charlie das Herz nicht auf der Zunge, aber ich wusste er war glücklich, dass ich in Forks war. Er war eine lange Zeit allein.

Mit dem Schlüssel verschloss ich die Fahrertür und ging auf das Gebäude zu, das sich bedrohlich unter dem grauen Himmel auftürmte. Diese Stadt fühlte sich wie ein schlechter Horrorfilm an. Alles was wir noch brauchten, war etwas Beleuchtung, vielleicht Nebel; und wir wären gülden.

Ich war ganz besonders vorsichtig mit meinen Schritten, wollte mich nicht selbst bloßstellen, vor all diesen Fremden. Meine Hände zogen die schwere Tür auf und ich genoss meinen kleinen Triumph. Kein Stolpern oder Fallen. Aber meine Stimmung sank wieder, als ich erst auf meinen Stundenplan und mich anschließend in der Empfangshalle umsah und merkte, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich in mein Klassenzimmer kam.

„Brauchst du etwas Hilfe?"

Meine Augen schauten umher und blieben an einem blonden Jungen hängen, der mich eifrig anstarrte. Er war mittelgroß mit einem jungenhaften Gesicht, Erscheinungsbild vollkommen harmlos. Ich nickte langsam, biss dabei auf meine Lippe, um zu vermeiden, jetzt schon zu sprechen.

Des Jungens Augen schossen zu meinem Mund und dann zurück in mein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, und ich entspannte mich. Er schien ausreichend freundlich und ich brauchte Hilfe.

„Jaah, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mein Klassenzimmer finden soll."

Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und entnahm den gefalteten Stundenplan meinen Händen. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Anerkennung auf. „Es ist direkt neben meinem Klassenraum. Was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite?" Bei dieser dummen Frage, kämpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, mit den Augen zu rollen, an. Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen. Ich wusste ja nicht weiter.

Wir bewegten uns langsam den Gang hinunter, und er blickte mich wieder mit diesem eifrigen Blick an. „Also du bist Isabella Swan, richtig? Die Tochter des Chiefs?" Ich versteifte mich etwas. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das Erscheinen eines neuen Mädchens in Forks, Grund zur Diskussion sein würde.

„Yeah! Bella. Nenn mich bitte Bella." Mein linker Finger wand sich in mein Haar, eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die ich hatte, seit ich ein Kind war. Er gab mir wieder diesen sonderbaren Blick und ich blieb stehen, ließ meine Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Sorry", schmunzelte er, bemerkte mein Unbehagen. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich befangen fühlst. Du bist nur... sehr hübsch. Ich hatte das nicht erwartet."

Warum er dachte, das würde mich ungezwungener fühlen lassen, würde ich wohl nie erfahren. Eine verräterische Röte erwärmte mein Gesicht und ich starrte auf meine Füße runter. Der Junge hustete nervös. "Und jetzt, Bella, gibt es ein paar Dinge über Forks, die du wissen solltest. Du weißt schon, um dich vor sozialem Selbstmord zu bewahren." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und fuhr dann fort: "Meine Freunde und ich sind die beste Clique an dieser Schule. Die Jungs und ich sind zusammen im Football-Team.", prahlte er, was sehr höhlenmenschlich von ihm war. Ich fragte mich, wie viel länger es noch dauern würde, um in mein Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

„Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall einen Platz in der Mittagspause freihalten, damit du sie kennenlernen kannst." Er stieß meine Schulter mit seiner an und ich bekämpfte den Drang zurückzuweichen.

„Wir gehen alle, mindestens einmal die Woche, ins Ray's Diner auf der Main Street, und du bist das nächste Mal natürlich herzlich willkommen. Es ist ein wichtiger, heißer Treffpunkt, in dieser Gegend." Diese Tatsache wollte mich stöhnen lassen. Konnte ein Diner wirklich die aufregendste Sache in Forks sein? Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Es gibt nicht viele Shopping Möglichkeiten hier, aber Port Angeles ist nur eine Stunde weg. Da gibt's einen wirklich coolen Laden, der sich Necessities & Temptations nennt. Und natürlich ist da die Landing Einkaufsmeile." Er flatterte mit den Händen, in offensichtlicher Geste, ich wäre mit Port Angeles vertraut und wüsste worüber er redete. Er fuhr fort umherzuwandern, bis wir schließlich den Klassenraum erreichten, hielt jedoch noch bei der Wand, ehe sich unsere Wege trennten.

„Und das allerwichtigste, Bella, ist," Er richtete den Zeigefinger bekräftigend auf mich und ich kam mir vor, wie ein gescholtenes Kind. Es war lächerlich. „Ich beschwöre dich! Das wichtigste ist, dass du Edward Masen aus dem Weg gehst. Der Kerl ist psychotisch!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Augenblicklich fühlte ich Sympathie für den Jungen, der ausgesondert wurde, bevor ich ihn überhaupt getroffen hatte. Es schien nicht fair. "Du weißt, das ist ein heftiger Vorwurf für mich zu glauben, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich noch nicht einmal deinen Namen kenne." Er bemerkte meinen harschen Ton und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

"Oh, scheiße, ich bin so dämlich." Er klatschte sich selbst leicht seitlich an den Kopf, versuchte so liebenswert zu wirken. "Ich bin Mike Newton." Mike streckte zögernd seine Hand, für einen Händedruck, aus. Ich seufzte und nahm sie dann, grinste etwas, bei dem nun strahlenden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Der Junge war nett gewesen, wenn auch ein bisschen enthusiastisch, und es war nicht berechtigt, jemanden vor Missgunst zu bewahren, den ich noch nie getroffen hatte. Alles was ich wusste war, dass dieser Edward psychotisch sein _könnte _und Mike sich einfach nur um mich sorgte.

Der Schulalarm klingelte und Mike sprang leicht auf. "Nun, das ist mein Stichwort. Bitte, nehm mich beim Wort, was Masen angeht. Ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." Ich nickte zum Abschied. "Wenn ich dich nicht im Unterricht sehe, dann beim Lunch." Er blinzelte mir zu, was ziemlich anstößig war und drehte sich in Richtung seiner Klasse, die Tür nebenan. Ich atmete tief ein und betrat Raum 176.

Die meisten der Schüler saßen schon und ich registrierte nur zwei freie Stühle. Einer war in der Ecke, umgeben von drei redseligen Jungs und der andere neben einem kleinen, stillen Mädchen, zwischen zwei Kids, die auf den Tischen schliefen. Die zweite Option war wesentlich ansprechender. Ich schlüpfte auf meinen Stuhl, zog meine Bücher raus und begann zu lesen. Ich hatte mal herausgefunden, wenn man seine Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendetwas lenkte, ließen die Leute einen in Ruhe. Der Lehrer verlass die Namen, ging die Liste alphabetisch ab. Ein oder zwei Minuten später, gelangte sie zu meinem.

"Isabella Swan?" Ich hob meine zitternde Hand und versuchte verzweifelt, das Gestarre meiner neuen Klassenkameraden zu ignorieren. Sie sahen nicht weg, bis die morgendlichen Ankündigungen begannen und ich war sicher, mein Gesicht war knallrot. Ich blickte von meinem Buch auf und zu dem Tisch nebenan, von dem aus das kleine, dunkelhaarige Mädchen mich neugierig anstarrte.

Sie schien ganz harmlos, also gab ich ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Ich fand, ich sollte Bekanntschaften schließen. Vielleicht kannte sie ja Mike.

"Hi, ich bin Bella."

Das Mädchen kicherte. "Glaub mir, das weiß ich. Du bist das Stadtgespräch und ich kann schon erkennen, wie sehr dich das ärgert." Ich gluckste und nickte, klappte mein Buch zu.

"Ich bin Alice Brandon. Es ist schön dich endlich kennenzulernen."

Der vertrauliche Umgang der Schülerschaft mit mir, war verstörend. Vielleicht war Charlie doch aufgeregter, mich hier zu haben, als ich ursprünglich dachte und hatte der Stadt die guten Nachrichten verkündet. Ich würde ihn später wahrscheinlich deswegen necken.

"Also, Bella, hast du schon jemanden getroffen?"

"Nur einen, Mike Newton?" Alice Lächeln schwand etwas, ein Runzeln formte sich auf ihrer Stirn. Es behagte mir nicht, also sprach ich weiter. "Ist er immer so... freundlich?"

Es klappte, sie lachte. "Wenn du Titten hast, dann ja."

Ich erinnerte mich an Mikes Warnung über Edward Masen und entschied mich für eine zweite Meinung. "Mike erwähnte etwas, dass mich neugierig machte. Er sagte mir, ich solle einen Edward Masen meiden." Das Stirnrunzeln kam zurück und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Er würde das schon jetzt erwähnen, nicht wahr?" Sie seufzte. "Ich kenne Edward nicht wirklich gut. Wir hatten keine richtige Konversation mehr seit der Mittelstufe. Er ist jedem gegenüber irgendwie verschlossen, als wir auf die High School kamen. Was genau hat Mike über ihn gesagt?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Nur dass er psychotisch ist. Er gab mir dazu keine Erklärung."

„Mike hat mehr Probleme mit ihm, als die meisten von uns, aber er ist irgendwie im Recht. Edward ist sehr merkwürdig und redet nicht mit den meisten Leuten. Überhaupt. Ich fühle gewissermaßen einfach nur mit ihm mit." Alice schloss ihre Augen und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Aber Mike hat

recht. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn du einfach wegbleibst. Es sollte kein Problem sein. Wie ich schon sagte, er ist nicht eben umgänglich und mitteilsam."

Die Klingel schellte, deutete das Ende der ersten Stunde an. Da Alice und ich den ersten Unterricht teilten, gingen wir freundlich plaudernd den Gang entlang, das Thema Edward Masen war vollkommen vergessen.

Die Morgenstunden gingen verschwommen vorbei. Ich zog viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, als ich erwartete oder wollte. Darum war der Pausengong um 11:45 Uhr mehr als willkommen. Ich machte kleine Schritte in die belebte Kantine und stellte mich, für ein Tunfisch-Sandwich, in die Warteschlange.

Meine Augen überflogen die Cafeteria, suchten nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Da war ein Tisch voller junger Mädchen, alle mit zu kurzen Röcken gekleidet. Ein Junge saß allein mit einem Moleskin-Notizbuch, über einem Stück Pizza gebeugt in der hinteren Ecke und starrte ausdruckslos auf die Seiten, als er kritzelte. Ein Mix von anderen High School Stereotypen füllten die anderen Tische: Sportler, Streber, Computerfreaks, Indie-Kids.

Schließlich erblickte ich Alice am anderen Ende der Cafeteria, sitzend mit ein paar anderen Schülern. Zwei Tische davor sah ich Mike Newton.

Ich seufzte, wünschte mir, dass ich Alice vor Mike kennengelernt hätte. Sie sah mich, noch bevor ich deren Tische erreichte, und winkte, ihr Lächeln fiel jedoch, als sie merkte, wem ich mich näherte. Ich winkte traurig zurück und fand mich selbst hinter Mikes Stuhl wieder.

"Ähm, hi Mike." Er schoss ganz plötzlich herum und strahlte mich an. Er zog den Stuhl neben ihm hervor und tätschelte das rote Plastik laut.

Ich nahm zaghaft Platz, stellte mein Essen vor mich hin.

"Leute," Die anderen Tischinsassen sahen mich an, und ich errötete bei dieser Zuwendung. "Das ist Bella, ihr wisst schon, das neue Mädchen von dem ich euch erzählt habe."

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen lächelte und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Jessica Stanley. Ich glaube, du bist in meinem Spanisch-Unterricht. Mrs. Goff, nicht wahr?" Ich grinste bei dem vertrauten Namen und nickte. Die anderen Schüler stellten sich selbst als Tyler, Eric, Angela, Lauren und Ben vor, aber ich merkte mir nicht, wer wer war. Die meiste Zeit saß ich still und hörte zu, absorbierte die Namen und Details, die Mikes Freunde über sich preisgaben. Mike konnte man zuschreiben, dass er sein bestes tat, um mich einzubeziehen. Ich würdigte die Bemühung, auch wenn ich wünschte, er würde sich ein bisschen entspannen.

Nach der Mittagspause war Biologie, und dass hatte ich zusammen mit Mike. Er redete mir wieder die Ohren voll, auf dem Weg dahin. Ich versuchte ehrlich zuzuhören, aber ich konnte nur eine gewisse Menge aufnehmen.  
Wir schritten ins Klassenzimmer und Mike erstarrte.

"Fuck!", hörte ich Mike leise murmeln. "Ich hatte vergessen, dass neben Masen der einzige freie Platz ist." Masen? Edward Masen war in dieser Klasse? Mein Blick fand den leerstehenden Sitz im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Er war direkt neben dem Jungen aus der Cafeteria, immer noch über sein Notizheft gebeugt, den gleichen leeren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe, Bella. Er _sollte_ nichts zu dir sagen. Er weiß es besser."

Mein Gesicht auf den, nun so berüchtigten, Namen zu legen, verstärkte nur meine Sympathie. Ich fand etwas Selbstvertrauen und flüsterte Mike in einem beißenden Ton zu: "Ich denke, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Mike. Du bist nicht mein Vater." Er runzelte entschuldigend die Stirn und begann zu sprechen, aber ich ignorierte ihn und ging zu meinem Tisch.

Edward blickte nicht auf, als ich ankam und ich schaute rasch zu ihm rüber. Sein Haar hatte eine ungewöhnliche Braunschattierung, mit bemerkenswerten roten Farbtönen darin. Es stand wild von seinem Kopf ab. Seine Haut war blass und seine Wangen waren ein bisschen hager, aber klar definiert. Und eine scharfe Kieferlinie trug zu seiner makellosen Knochenstruktur bei. Dunkle Ringe ruhten unter den Augen, welche zu vertieft in sein Schriftstück waren, um sie mir anzusehen. Edward Masen war _sehr_ attraktiv, und es war schwer, diesen stillen, bleichen Jungen mit seinem dunklen und mysteriösen Ruf in Einklang zu bringen.

Ich setzte meinen Rucksack laut auf dem Boden ab, um ihn von meiner Anwesenheit vorzuwarnen; aber er zuckte noch nicht mal zusammen. Ich nahm Platz und hustete leicht, meine Nerven überwältigten mich beinahe. Doch irgendwas an diesem Jungen ließ mich, Mühe auf sich nehmen, wollen.

"Hi, ich bin Bella Swan. Ich bin neu hier und ich nehme an, wir werden dieses Jahr Laborpartner sein." Ich streckte, mit freundlicher Geste, zögernd meine Hand aus. Edwards Bleistift pausierte auf seinem Blatt, neugierig schaute er zu mir auf. Mein Atem stoppte. Seine Augen waren in einem gestochenen Grün und absolut umwerfend, aber das war es nicht, was mich umhaute. Er sah so _traurig_ aus. Lippen kräuselten sich unbewusst etwas herunter, seine aussagekräftigen Augen erzählten von einem unaussprechlichen Schmerz, die Säcke unter ihnen unterstrichen nur noch seine elendige Erscheinung. Edward blickte eilig zu meiner angebotenen Hand und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Notizbuch, kritzelte noch blindwütiger als zuvor, sein Mund fiel in ein tieferes Kräuseln.

Nach ein paar Sekunden war klar, er würde meine Hand nicht nehmen oder auf meinen Gruß antworten. Ich versuchte mich nicht beleidigt zu fühlen, erinnerte mich daran, was Alice gesagt hatte. Dieser Junge sprach selten zu jemanden. Aber ungeachtet meiner Bemühungen, war ich verärgert, dass er davon ausging, ich würde mich wie jeder andere verhalten. Ich kannte ihn nicht und er mich nicht. Ich hatte seine Geringschätzung nicht verdient.

Wir verbrachten den Rest des Unterrichts in Stille. Ich spürte noch einen Anfall von Ablehnung, als er aus dem Raum stürzte, sobald es klingelte.

Der Rest des Tages verschwamm wieder, wie der Morgen, vor meinen Augen, und ich sah die traurigen Augen von Edward Masen, wann immer ich meine Gedanken wandern ließ. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand so junges, wie ich, so abgenutzt und gebrochen aussehen konnte. Mein Geist lichtete sich wieder, als der Gong zum Ende läutete, und ich schnell zu meinem Auto lief, darauf hoffend, dass ich Mike nicht auf dem Weg begegnete. Dreißig Minuten später war ich zu Hause und immens erleichtert.

Mein erster Tag an der Forks High School hatte mich ausgepowert, und mein Nicht-Zusammenspiel mit Edward ärgerlicher für mich, als es sein sollte. Ich zog eine Überdecke über meine Schultern, streckte mich auf dem Sofa aus und fiel in dem Augenblick, in dem ich meine Augen schloss, in einen Schlaf, darauf hoffend, es würde mir besser gehen, wenn ich aufwachte.


	3. Curieuse

**Chapter 2 – Curieuse**

(_Neugierde_)

_Bella_  
_4. September_

"Bells?" Ich stöhnte und drehte mich auf der Couch um, ignorierte die Störung und bemühte mich wieder in Schlaf zu fallen. "Bella, bist du wach?" Ich lugte mit einem Auge hervor und sah Charlie unbeholfen über mir stehen. Er kratzte seinen Kopf und lächelte leicht, als ich meine Arme streckte und mich mit einem Gähnen aufsetzte. Ich fühlte mich ausgeruht und sehr viel besser. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr, zeigte mir, dass es fast sieben war und ich war schockiert. Ich hatte volle drei Stunden geschlafen.  
"Wie war Schule?"  
Meine Laune fiel schlagartig wieder, als ich mich an meinen Tag zurückerinnerte, aber ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf. "Es war schön." Der Geruch von Chinesischem Essen durchdrang meine Nase und ich atmete tief ein und gab meinem Vater einen irritierten Blick. "Oh, jaah", räusperte er sich nervös. "Ich habe etwas zum essen bestellt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was du magst, also besorgte ich dir Nudeln."

Wir gingen in die Küche und mein Mund wurde wässrig, beim Anblick der Faltschachteln. Ich griff nach dem Behälter mit dem ‚Hähnchen Lo Mein', setzte mich an den Tisch und schöpfte etwas davon auf einen sauberen Teller. Charlies Küche mangelte es gegenwärtig sehr an jedweden Nahrungsmitteln. Die Töpfe und Pfannen waren mit einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt und einige der Küchengeräte waren immer noch original verpackt. Gestern hatte ich vorgehabt, ihm Abendessen zu kochen, fand aber nur eine Packung Spaghetti und ein paar Rosinen Frühstücksflocken. Der Kühlschrank war halb leer und enthielt Bier, beinahe abgelaufene Milch und ein paar Grundnahrungsmittel. Es machte mich traurig, daran zu denken, dass Charlie hier so alleine war, dass er keinen Sinn darin sah, Essen einzukaufen. Die meisten Nächte aß er wahrscheinlich auswärts. Ich versprach mir selbst, das zu ändern, sobald sich mir die Möglichkeit bot.

Ein paar Minuten lang aßen wir in kameradschaftlicher Ruhe. Wir waren zwei Menschen, die nicht den Drang hatten, Lücken in Konversationen zu füllen. Ich genoss mein chinesisches Essen, bedeckte das Lo Mein mit Sojasoße und versuchte die Nudeln und das Hähnchen zwischen die Essstäbchen zu klemmen. Mehr als einmal hatte ich das Essen abgeworfen, bevor ich es in meinen Mund lenken konnte. Charlie gluckste bei meinen unbeholfenen Bemühungen und händigte mir eine Gabel aus. Ich lachte mit ihm.  
"Also, wie ist die Forks High verglichen mit deiner Schule in Phoenix?", fragte Charlie in Sorge, während er in eine Frühlingsrolle biss.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht aufregen. Er versuchte sein bestes, um mich hier glücklich zu machen. Er hatte für mich sogar, den roten Truck seinem Freund aus La Push abgekauft, damit ich eine Möglichkeit hatte herumzukommen.

"Sie ist natürlich viel kleiner, als meine alte High School." Ich nahm noch einen Bissen von meinem Essen. "Aber es hat seinen eigenen Charme, nehme ich an. Dennoch war ich überrascht, dass die ganze Schülerschaft, meinen Namen kannte, noch bevor ich hier ankam." Ich warf Charlie einen anklagenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, errötete aber etwas. Ich mag zwar mehr wie Renée aussehen, aber ich sah sehr viel von meinem Vater in mir.  
"Ich erwähnte vielleicht zu ein paar Leuten hier in der Nähe, dass du wieder herziehen würdest, und du weißt ja wie Kleinstädte sind. Jegliche Nachrichten verbreiten sich wie Lauffeuer."  
Wir machten kurze Zeit mit dem Essen weiter, bis Charlie wieder sprach.  
"Hast du heute nette Kids getroffen?"  
"Ja, ein paar." Charlie wusste, dass ich zu Schüchternheit tendierte, und ich war mir sicher, er machte sich Sorgen, ich würde keine Freunde finden.

"Da war ein Mädchen, Alice Brandon." Er nickte bei dem Namen wiedererkennend. "Sie war sehr freundlich und ich mochte sie sehr. Und ein Junge, Mike Newton, war wirklich hilfreich heute."  
Ich war immer noch nicht glücklich über die Weise, wie Mike in Biologie über Edward geredet hatte, aber ich ermahnte mich selbst, dass ich ja nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte. Ich bezweifelte, Mike würde an einer so starken Verachtung festhalten, ohne einen triftigen Grund.  
"Newton ist ein guter Junge, sehr freundlich.", verkündete Charlie anerkennend. "Seinem Vater gehört das Sportwarengeschäft in der Stadt. Mike arbeitet da auch manchmal."  
Ich nickte und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu, nicht sicher, was ich darauf antworten sollte.  
"Er war sehr" Ich versuchte es auf nette Weise zu beschreiben. "geneigt, mir eine helfende Hand zu reichen. Mikes Freunde waren alle sehr aufgeschlossen. Vielleicht färbt es ja an mir ab.", feixte ich sarkastisch und Charlie lächelte. "Die meisten Leute die ich heute getroffen habe, schienen ziemlich cool zu sein." Meine Stimme fiel am Ende ein bisschen, bei dem Gedanken an die eine Ausnahme.  
Charlie bemerkte es, war aufmerksamer als ich es ihm zugetraut hätte. "Die meisten?"

Ich wurde rot, wünschte, ich hätte meinen Mund gehalten. "Nun jaah, da war nur eine Person, die nicht eben kontaktfreudig war, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Man kann nicht jedem gefallen."  
Bitte lass es gut sein, Dad!

"Wer war es, Bells?" Er klang weniger wie Charlie, mehr wie Polizeichef Swan, und ich wusste, er erwartete genaue Angaben.  
"Ähm, Edward Masen?"  
Charlies Hand klammerte sich um sein Essgerät, aller Anschein von Freundlichkeit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Hat er dich angefasst oder irgendetwas getan, dich zu verletzen?" Er sah geladener aus, als ich ihn je gesehen hatte. Ganz klar, der Name war bekannt!  
"Nein, Dad, natürlich nicht." Es alarmierte mich, dass sogar Charlie beunruhigende Dinge über Edward gehört hatte. Jeder Gedanke, dass es womöglich nur Mikes persönlicher Groll war, verflüchtigte sich.

"Dann, was hat er zu dir gesagt?"  
"Nichts!", fügte ich mich. "Rein gar nichts. Ich versuchte mit ihm zu reden und er hatte mich gewissermaßen abgewiesen. Wie ich sagte, es ist o.k.!"  
Er fuhr fort mich finster anzustarren. "Warum hast du dich bemüht, zu ihm zu sprechen?" Ich wurde dieser Befragung langsam leid.  
"Er ist mein Laborpartner in Biologie, weshalb sollte ich nicht 'Hi' zu ihm sagen?"  
Charlie bemerkte meinen scharfen Ton und nahm einen besänftigenden Atemzug. "Tut mir leid, Bells. Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren. Es ist nur so, dass Edward Masen... Ärger bedeutet. Und du bleibst besser von ihm weg."

Diese vagen Warnungen ermüdeten mich. "Jeder sagt das! Mike sagte mir, ich solle ihn meiden, weil er psychotisch sei, und Alice erzählte mir, er sei sehr absonderlich und so gar nicht umgänglich. Was hat er getan, um diese Beschreibungen zu verdienen? Von dem was ich mitbekommen habe, ist er einfach nur unglaublich still."  
Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Der Kerl macht nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Ich las ihn schon für mehr willkürliche Verstöße auf, als ich zählen kann. Er lebt bei Dr. und Mrs. Cullen. Sie adoptierten ihn, als er fünf war. Ich bin nicht genau sicher, was mit seinen leiblichen Eltern geschah, aber ich glaube es war etwas Unerfreuliches." Ich nahm alles auf, was er sagte, ohne einen Plan, warum es mich so sehr kümmerte. Ich hasste es nur, jemanden so unglücklich zu sehen, und wenn ich wüsste, was ihn so hatte werden lassen, vielleicht würde ich es verstehen.

„Auf alle Fälle sind Carlisle und Esme Cullen wundervolle Menschen, und ich weiß sie haben ihr bestes gegeben, mit dem Jungen. Kann sein, dass er einfach schon zu alt war, als sie ihn zu sich nahmen, ich weiß es nicht."  
„Also, was für Arten von Verbrechen hat er begangen?"  
Charlie seufzte. „Du weißt, ich bin eigentlich nicht befugt, irgendetwas darüber verlauten zu lassen, Bella."  
„Bitte?", bettelte ich. „Wenn ich Edward schon ignorieren werde, dann hätte ich gerne wenigstens einen berechtigten Grund."  
Meine Stimme klang verzweifelt, als ich meinen Vater, über zunehmend lauwarmen Chinaessen, anflehte.  
Ich hatte recht. Ich wusste, ich hatte recht. Ich würde niemanden übergehen und ganz sicher würde ich nicht unhöflich zu jemanden sein, ohne eine Erklärung. Charlie starrte mich ausführlich an, dann senkte er geschlagen seinen Kopf.

„Es sind nicht notwendigerweise die Verstöße selbst, es ist die Sachlage dahinter. Zum Beispiel, letztes Jahr gab ich ihm einen Strafzettel fürs Falschparken. Keine große Sache, nur eine 40 Dollar Geldstrafe. Aber als ich versuchte, ihm das Ticket auszuhändigen, setzte er sich einfach auf den Bordstein neben seinem Auto, starrte aufs Pflaster und weigerte sich zu sprechen, bis ich ihm damit drohte, den Abschleppdienst zu rufen. Ich verhaftete ihn zweimal wegen unbefugten Betretens. Das erste Mal war vor über zwei Jahren. Ich hatte einen Anruf von der Weber Familie erhalten. Er war auf ihrer Schaukel im Garten und sang mitten in der Nacht Rolling Stones Lieder. Zu seinem Glück, erhoben die Webers keine Anklage. Das zweite Mal, letztes Jahr, war schwerwiegender. Er wurde beim Herumstromern, auf einem Privatgelände am Strand von La Push, erwischt.  
Er hatte eine Flasche Alkohol dabei. Ich respektiere die Cullens zu sehr, um sie mit sowas in Verlegenheit zu bringen, also fuhr ich ihn nach Hause und beließ es bei einer Verwarnung. Wie auch immer, vor ein paar Monaten, konnte ich nicht länger über seine Kriminalität hinwegsehen. Ich war auf Patrouille, als ich vorbei fuhr und ihn Marihuana rauchend, auf dem Bordstein sitzend, vor seinem Haus entdeckte. Die arme Esme war wirklich zerrissen deswegen."

Charlie seufzte schwer und aß das letzte Stück seiner Frühlingsrolle. „Edward hat niemals irgendeine Art von Reue gezeigt, und wenn er so weitermacht, dann wird es sich bald nicht mehr nur um Geldbußen oder Zivilstrafen handeln. Er wird im Gefängnis landen, sobald er 18 ist." Mein Vater schaute zu mir auf, die Augen düster und besorgt. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du in schlechten Umgang mit hineingerätst. Und bei dem Burschen, Edward, ist der Ärger vorprogrammiert."  
Ich nickte wortlos, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was Charlie mir erzählt hatte. Und ich war enttäuscht, zugeben zu müssen, dass ich immer noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Viele Teenager tranken und rauchten Gras, er wurde bloß dabei erwischt. Und ja, das betreten von Privatgelände war seltsam, sowie das mit dem Strafzettel, aber es war nichts besonders Bemerkenswertes daran. Und nichts davon konnte man als ‚psychotisch' beschreiben.  
Ich ließ meine Frustration an meinem restlichen Essen aus, nachdrücklich erdolchte ich mit dem Messer ein Stück Hähnchen. Wir beendeten das Mahl in Ruhe und ich sammelte anschließend unsere Teller und das Besteck ein und brachte alles zum Spülbecken. Charlie klopfte mir auf die Schulter, griff nach seinem Bier und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, um das Mariners-Spiel zu gucken.

Ich brauchte irgendwas, um mich von diesem Tag abzulenken, also entschied ich mich, mein Versprechen an mich selbst einzulösen. Ich spülte das Geschirr zu Ende, schlüpfte in meine Sneakers, zog meine Jacke an und steckte meinen Kopf zu Charlie, um zu ihm zu sprechen.  
„Ich fahr ein bisschen durch die Gegend, Dad. Ich bin in einer Stunde, oder so, zurück."  
Er drehte seinen Kopf kurz vom Fernseher weg und nickte, um sich dann wieder voll und ganz aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren.  
Ich trottete die Verandatreppe herunter und rutschte beinahe auf dem glatten Flecken Bürgersteig aus, fing mich aber wieder, indem ich den Lichtmast packte. Ich sprang in meinen Truck und bekam ihn, nach ein paar Anläufen, schließlich zum laufen. Ich lächelte meine klobige Maschine an, während ich fuhr, überrascht, wie sehr ich dieses Fahrzeug liebte. Er war alt und nicht im besten Zustand. Ich konnte nicht schneller als fünfzig Meilen die Stunde fahren, aber ich war sowieso kein Fan von Geschwindigkeit. Der rote Chevy war heruntergekommen und einmalig und perfekt für mich.

Während der Fahrt, wunderte ich mich abermals darüber, wie klein Forks tatsächlich war. Es nahm weniger als 10 Minuten in Anspruch, die komplette Stadt zu durchfahren, um zum Lebensmittelladen zu kommen. Da war eine einzige Bank und zwei kleine Diners; einschließlich das Ray's Diner, das Mike erwähnt hatte. Wenige andere Restaurants übersäten die Hauptstraße: Pacific Pizza, das Golden Gate Restaurant und der Forks Coffee Shop, um ein paar zu nennen. Gerade eben passierte ich Newtons Sportgeschäft. Ich fragte mich, wie viel Betrieb der Laden wirklich hatte und ob das die einzige Einnahmequelle der Newtons war oder nicht. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es sehr profitabel war.

Mehrere kleine Straßen gabelten sich abseits der großen. Wohnsiedlungen und alte Häuser wurden von da sichtbar. Ich musste zugeben, da war etwas Reizvolles an der Intimität einer Kleinstadt. Ich liebte Phoenix und die Vorstellung einer Großstadt war mir immer noch allemal lieber, aber ich konnte nachvollziehen, warum Charlie es so genoss, hier zu leben.  
Ich fuhr auf den Parkplatz vom Forks Händler, dem einzigen Lebensmittelladen in der Stadt. Gerade mal fünf weitere Autos waren auf der ganzen Zement-Fläche geparkt. Der Laden war so alt, dass er noch nicht einmal automatische Türen besaß.

Ich langte nach einem Einkaufswagen und begann meine Reise rauf und runter die Gänge, packte Stapel von Sachen ein, die für jede Küche notwendig waren: Pflanzenöl, Tomatensoße, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch, mehr Milch, Butter, frisches Gemüse und Früchte, ein eingefrorenes Hähnchen -das rasch erhitzt werden kann, wenn es schnell gehen soll- Gewürze, Brot und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Als ich im Gang für Frühstücksnahrung stand, mich gerade zwischen zwei Marken von Getreide entscheiden sollte, rief eine klingende Stimme meinen Namen. Ich fuhr herum und sah Alice Brandon, eine Packung englischer Muffins haltend.

Sie schaute auf meinen vollen Wagen und lachte. „Fütterst du eine kleine Armee, Bella?"  
Ich lächelte. „Anscheinend ist mein Vater nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, seit Renée… sorry, meine Mutter weggezogen war. Also dachte ich, ich füll diese Lücke, vielleicht mache ich morgen Abendessen."  
„Das ist süß von dir, Bella."  
Normalerweise würde erröten, bei diesem unnötigen Kompliment, aber bei Alice fühlte ich mich sehr wohl. Sie platzierte die Packung Muffins in den Korb, der über ihren Arm hing.  
„Und, wie fandest du deinen ganzen ersten Tag, als ein Forks High School Schüler?"

„Es war okay. Mike hat etwas meine Nerven strapaziert, bis zum Ende des Tages." Alice kicherte, nickte übereinstimmend ihren Kopf.  
„Yeah, ich bin nicht Mikes größter Fan. Meine Brüste sind während des Sommers, zwischen der achten und der neunten Klasse, gewachsen und er verbrachte die ersten zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn damit, mir wie ein junger Hund zu nachzulaufen. Schließlich musste ich ihm, mit aller Macht, klarmachen, dass ich nicht interessiert war." Sie schmunzelte. „Jetzt macht er immer nur ein finsteres Gesicht, wenn er mir im Flur begegnet."

Ich lachte, auch wenn sie ernsthaft ihre Handlung besser hätte durchdenken müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis ich ein paar gute Freunde gefunden hatte, bevor ich ihn von mir wegstieß. Aber Mike abzuservieren schien unwichtig, sobald ich an den zermürbenderen Teil des Tages dachte. Ich fuhr mit der Hand durch mein langes Haar. „Oh, und ich habe Edward Masen getroffen, oder jedenfalls habe ich

zu ihm gesprochen und du hattest recht. Er spricht mit niemanden!" Meine Finger verfingen sich in einem Knoten und ich zog mit einem Ruck daran, und zuckte zusammen, als er endlich entwirrt war.

Ich vermutete, sie bemerkte meine Anspannung, da sie mich traurig anlächelte.  
„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Bella. Es liegt nicht an dir."  
"Ich weiß. Aber dafür jeder andere, den ich heute kennengelernt habe, machte einen durchaus netten Eindruck. Und, du weißt, wir haben überdies nur noch zwei Jahre übrig. Ich kann es überleben bis zum Abschluss."  
Alice nickte. „Du hast absolut recht." Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und grinste entschuldigend. "Ich muss los, meine Mum wartet im Auto." Alice drehte sich um, um zu gehen, stoppte aber und kam wieder an meine Seite. „Hast du ein Handy?"

„Ähm, ja?" Ich hielt das klobige schwarze Ding hoch, das Charlie mir gegeben hatte, als ich herzog. Sie griff schnell danach, drückte einige Nummern auf die Tasten und schob es dann zurück in meine Hand.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn du das Wochenende abhängen willst, oder sowas. Wir könnten einen Ausflug nach Port Angeles machen und shoppen gehen." Ihre Augen leuchteten hell auf, und ich war ein wenig besorgt bei ihrem unübersehbaren Enthusiasmus. Sie war so aufgerüttelt, das habe ich bisher noch nicht an ihr gesehen. Und shoppen war wirklich nicht mein Lieblingszeitvertreib. Alice lächelte, winkte zum Gruß und hüpfte Richtung Kasse.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und grinste, dann entschied ich mich für eine Schachtel Kellogg's Glasierte Mini Weizen. Es war schön zumindest einen Freund in Forks zu haben.  
Mehr oder weniger.

* * *

_Danke fürs lesen. Bis Morgen!_


	4. Persistante

**Chapter 3 – Persistante**

_(Hartnäckig)_

* * *

_Bella_

_5. September_

Mein Magen schmerzte, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Auf eine Weise war ich noch nervöser, als gestern vor der Schule.

Ich nahm eine schnelle Dusche und das half ein bisschen. Mein Haar würde ich auf natürliche Weise trocknen lassen, dann zog ich eine einfache Jeans und einen Pulli an. Mit Make-Up ärgerte ich mich gar nicht erst rum.

Charlie war schon weg, als ich die Treppen herunter kam, und ich war dankbar für einen abschließenden Moment völliger Ruhe, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte. Ich mampfte noch eine Schüssel 'Glasierte Mini Weizen' und sann dabei über meinen Strategieplan nach.

Meine neue Vielzahl von Informationen über Edward machte mich sehr erpicht darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen. Aber wer wusste schon, ob er nun zu mir reden würde? Und warum _wollte_ ich zu ihm reden? Alles und jeder sagte mir, wegzubleiben, es einfach sein zu lassen. Aber Renée hatte stets gesagt, ich sei zu neugierig für mein eigenes Wohl.

Ich fuhr zur Schule und parkte in der Nähe des Gebäudes, ich hatte vor, solange in meinem Truck sitzen zu bleiben, bis es Zeit für die erste Stunde war. Leidergottes hatte aber jemand andere Ideen.

"Arizona!" Mike klopfte an die Glasscheibe neben meinem Kopf und ich schrie auf, völlig aus meiner Träumerei gerissen. Seine Stimme war gedämpft und sein Gesicht viel zu begeistert für 7:30 am Morgen.

"Komm schon! Lass uns zum Klassenunterricht gehen." Ich wollte am liebsten entgegnen, dass er noch nicht mal in meiner Klasse war, stattdessen aber seufzte ich nur und öffnete die Tür.

Er fing mit einer Story über seine Nacht im Sportgeschäft an und ich versuchte an angemessen Stellen zu erwidern und zu lachen. So früh schon versuchte Mike mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Wir kamen zu den Schließfächern die zwischen unseren Klassen lagen und blieben stehen, genau wie gestern.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich das Diner erwähnte, zu dem wir gehen?"

Ich nickte. "Das Ray's, richtig? Ich fuhr gestern daran vorbei."

"Yeah, das ist es. Nun, Tyler, Jess und ich werden da heute zu Abend essen, du musst mitkommen!", lächelte er und stupste aus Spaß meinen Arm.

"Ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute Abend für meinen Dad zu kochen..."

"Komm schon, Bella, ich will wirklich, dass du dabei bist", bettelte er, die Augen bemüht mich breizuschlagen. "Wir wollten dir nur zeigen, dass Forks nicht so schlimm ist."

Eine absurde Schuld ließ mich zustimmen, und Mike tätschelte nocheinmal meinen Arm, bevor er in seinem Klassenzimmer verschwand. Ich mochte es ganz ehrlich nicht, wie oft er mich anfasste, und ich hoffte, ich gab ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen.

Die erste Hälfte des Tages, schleppte sich so dahin. Manchmal redete ich zu Alice, aber vor allem saß ich nur still da und machte mir Notizen, wollte auf keinen Fall schon so früh im Jahr zurückfallen. Ich musste schon genug mit Infinitesimalrechnung kämpfen, wenn ich dem denn Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Mittagspause ging in ähnlicher Manier wie gestern vonstatten. Ich versuchte ein bisschen mehr mitzureden und ich antwortete, wenn man zu mir sprach, aber das meiste der Stunde hörte ich wieder nur zu. Mike erwähnte mehrmals, dass ich mit ihnen diesen Abend ins Ray's ging und Tyler schien beinahe so aufgeregt wie Mike, bei diesem Umstand. Jessica lächelte, aber ich konnte sehen, sie war verstört bei deren abgelenkter Beachtung.

Meine Augen mieden sorgfältig den Tisch in der Ecke, an dem ich wusste, würde er sitzen.

Letztendlich war es Zeit für Biologie. Mein Herz raste, in dem Moment in dem ich das Klassenzimmer erreichte. Genau wie gestern saß Edward leise hinten im Raum, mit der Nase in seinem Notizbuch. Nur dass es heute so aussah, als würde er eher malen als schreiben. Ich nahm Platz und versuchte nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, als Mike mir folgte, vor meinem Tisch stehen blieb und quatschte bis es klingelte. Mr. Banner erklärte uns das Experiment, das wir heute machen würden, eine Einführung am Mikroskop. Und dann gab es nur noch Edward und mich und lediglich ein Mikroskop zwischen uns.

Widerwillig schloss er sein Heft und legte den ersten Schieber ein, eine Amöbe. Er nahm ein Blatt Papier hervor und fing an, die kleine Eukaryote (Lebewesen mit Zellkern und Zellmembran) mit Geschick und Leichtigkeit aufzuzeichnen. Edward entspannte sich, als sein Bleistift über die Seite flitzte, und er war wirklich wunderschön, wenn er nicht so gereizt war. In weniger als einer Minute war seine Skizze fertig und er schob das Mikroskop zu mir, setzte sich wieder steifer hin sobald der Apparat seine Hand verließ.

„Danke!" Meine Stimme klang schüchtern aber warm, oder das war zumindest das, was ich wollte.

Edward nickte seinen Kopf bestätigend, starrte auf seine Hände und fuhr die Erhebungen auf dem Tisch mit seinen langen Fingern nach. Nach einem langen Blick, zog ich das Mikroskop vor mich hin und spähte durch die Linse. Ich brauchte länger mit meiner Zeichnung als er und endete mit einem Klecks der einem Hund glich. Hah. Ich blickte schnell zu Edward, der noch nicht wieder von seinen Händen aufgeschaut hat. Er sah müde aus, so wie letztes Mal und seine Augen waren immer noch betrübt und unfokussiert. Seine Haut war fast ungesund blass, als ob er die Sonne eine lange Zeit nicht gesehen hätte. Was, wie ich annahm, möglicherweise auch diesem Wetter zuzuschreiben war.

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dieses Mal anfange?" Edward schüttelte minutiös den Kopf und ich seufzte und begann damit, die Skizze eines anderen Urtierchens zu fertigen. Neunzig Sekunden später war es vollbracht und ließ das Instrument zu ihm zurückgleiten. Er nahm es ohne ein Wort und fing an zu zeichnen.

Die komplette Laborphase lief so ab. Ich wollte zu ihm reden. Ihn fragen, was er gerne machte oder ob er ebenso das Klima hier verabscheute, und ich wollte ihn fragen, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich anfangen sollte. Also redete ich nur in knappen Fragen und Danksagungen und er antwortete, indem er sein wirres Haar schüttelte. Sobald wir beide die sechs gewünschten Dias fertig hatten, zog Edward sein Skizzenbuch hervor und sog seine Zeichnung in sich auf.

Etwas mehr als dreißig Sekunden vor Unterrichtsschluss, wurde ich panisch. Ich wollte noch zumindest ein Wort wechseln, bevor unsere Zeit vorüber war. Vielleicht, wenn ich geduldig und freundlich zu ihm war, würde er möglicherweise auf meine Erkundigungen und Sätze antworten. Und vielleicht bekam ich heraus, warum es mich so kümmerte.

"Wir sehen uns morgen, Edward." Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als ich seinen Namen sagte, aber gab kein weiteres Anzeichen einer Reaktion. Und wie gestern jagte er beim Klang der Schelle davon.

* * *

_15. September_

Nichts hatte sich geändert.

Eine volle Woche Zusammenarbeit mit Edward und neben ihm zu sitzen, hat mich kein Stück weitergebracht. Ich machte mit meinem unglaublichen Small Talk weiter und er fuhr damit fort, zu nicken und seinen Kopf zu schütteln, wenn ich eine Antwort benötigte. Einmal machte er Notizen, verfolgte Banners Vorträge. Ein anderes Mal skizzierte er in dem Moleskin-Notizbuch. Und wiederum ein anderes Mal kritzelte er Seite um Seite Prosa, seine Handschrift sauber, aber oft zittrig, wenn er von dem, was immer er auch schrieb, absolut in Anspruch genommen wurde. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit, ihn zu beobachten, da Biologie eins von den leichteren Schulfächern war, welches nicht meine ganze Konzentration erforderte.

Als der Tag weiter voranschritt, sah er weniger traurig aus, aber immer noch einsam. Da gab es definitiv etwas Isoliertes und Abwehrendes an ihm. Einmal hat er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich ihn anstarrte, und er bewegte sich lediglich weiter von mir weg, mehr zum Ende des Labortisches hin und fuhr damit fort den Vortrag Wort für Wort abzuschreiben.

Jeden Tag lief Mike mit zu meinem Tisch und redete zu mir bis der Unterricht begann, und jeden Tag verließ Edward am Ende der Stunde den Raum, in dem Moment, in dem es klingelte.

Es war immer das gleiche Muster.

Ich hatte Mike und seine Freunde ein paar Mal außerhalb der Schule gesehen. Das Diner war, in der Tat, gemütlich und amüsant. Wir vier bestellten Milchshakes und sie fragten mich viel über mein Leben in Phoenix aus. Aber je mehr ich mich in dieser Gruppe entspannte, desto unwohler fühlte ich mich um Mike. Es war mittlerweile klar, dass er an mir interessiert war. Ich war ja nicht blind. Einige Male, als wir spazierten, hatte er Anstalten gemacht, meine Hand zu nehmen oder den Arm um meine Schultern zu legen. Jedes Mal verschränkte ich meine Arme um mich und trat einen subtilen Schritt von ihm weg, um mehr Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen. Alice hatte mir erzählt, dass Mike es nicht hatte sein lassen, bis sie barsch geworden war, aber sowas konnte ich nicht tun. Ich hatte weder das Selbstvertrauen noch die nötige Willenskraft. Mike war sehr nett zu mir, wenn auch ein wenig abschreckend. Es half auch nicht, dass Jessicas ein langes Gesicht machte, wann immer mir Mike ein Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Alice musste ich auch noch anrufen. Ich hatte keine andere Erklärung, außer meiner Schüchternheit, weil ich das noch nicht getan habe. Sie drängte mich nicht nochmal, mit ihr rumzuhängen, und das schätzte ich. Allerdings wunderte ich mich, ob ich das wohl nicht vielleicht brauchte.

Der Himmel über Forks war blau und klar, was meine Laune erheblich hob, auch wenn es ein Montag war.

Es war Lunch-Zeit, aber ich konnte mich nicht entschließen, die Landstraße schon zu verlassen. Mein braunes Haar glitzerte und erwärmte sich, als ich auf dem sonnendurchfluteten Gehweg stand, meine Handflächen offen und ausgestreckt um die Strahlen abzubekommen. Die Luft war immer noch dick und lauwarm, aber sogar die Luftfeuchtigkeit war erträglich ohne die Wolken.

Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen ich Phoenix am meisten vermisste.

Mein Magen knurrte und ich runzelte die Stirn. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr sagte mir, dass ich bereits fünf Minuten vom Mittagessen verpasst hatte, aber es war es Wert, das eine kleine Weile zu fühlen. Ich schwang meinen Rucksack über meine Schultern und ging den Korridor runter zur Kantine. Die Hallen waren beinahe leer, da jeder entweder in ihren Klassen oder essen waren. Aber als ich meinem Ziel näher kam, hörte ich ein paar Stimmen, die durch den stillen Flur lauter wirkten.

„Zur Hölle, das hast du! Wegen dir hab ich meinen Scheiß überall fallen gelassen!" Das war Mike, sein Ton kalt und unglaublich bedrohend. Er war um die Ecke, also konnte ich ihn noch nicht sehen. Eine sanfte Stimme, die ich nicht erkannte, antwortete: „Ich sagte doch, es war ein Unfall. Ich hab dich ehrlich nicht gesehen."

„Scheiß drauf. Ich hab deine Launen schon vorher erlebt. Nichts was du tust ist zufällig. Du hast mich mit Absicht gerammt." Mike klang wie ein tyrannischer Schulhofschläger, es klang eine Note Hohn mit, in der Art, wie er sprach.

„Ich habe dich schwerlich gerammt", antwortete die Stimme, noch leiser als zuvor. „Und du hast es missverstanden. Wirst du mich bitte einfach zum Mittagessen gehen lassen?" Die scheuen Worte des Jungen, brachen beinahe mein Herz. Er klang verzweifelt und aufgelöst und unerträglich verletzlich. Sie holten mich aus meiner Trance, und ich umrundete die Ecke, um diesen Jungen vor meinem, augenscheinlich impulsiven, Freund zu retten.

Mike stand aggressiv da, seine Hand griff fest Edward Masens Bizep. Mikes Rücken war mir zugewandt, so konnte ich Edwards Gesicht sehen, aber er musste meine Präsens erst noch bemerken. Er sah erschrocken und klein aus, obwohl er bestimmt über 12 cm größer als sein Angreifer war. „Pass verdammt noch mal auf, Masen. Versuch's nochmal und mach all deine Psychoscheiße mit mir und ich werde Anklage erheben, ich mach keine Scherze."

Edward schaute über Mikes Schulter und wurde, wenn möglich, noch bleicher, als er mich sah. Wir hielten Augenkontakt, seine grünen Augensterne wild und angsterfüllt, als Mike zu ihm aufstarrte und seinen Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte.

„Wohin zu Teufel schaust du…" Er drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah mich, augenblicklich entließ er Edwards Arm. „Bella?" Nun frei, zog Edward Richtung Cafeteria ab, seine Wangen durch Verlegenheit gerötet und sein Ellenbogen streifte meinen, als er davon eilte. Mein Arm brannte dort, wo er Kontakt zu seinem hatte, aber mein Gesicht war fest auf Mikes gerichtet.

„Warum… warum hast du das mit ihm getan?" Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich gerade gesehen hatte.

Mike schritt auf mich zu und ich machte unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht fiel und er seufzte. „Bella, du verstehst nicht…"

„Nein! Offensichtlich verstehe ich es nicht, aber niemand verdient, so angeschrien zu werden, nur weil er auf dem Flur in dich _reingestolpert _ist." Meine Worte zitterten vor stiller Wut und Bestürzung.

"Bella, ich schwöre dir,…" Er schritt wieder auf mich zu und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, nervtötend schüchtern und ruhig. „ich weiß wovon ich rede." Mike drückte sanft meinen Arm und fügte hinzu: „Lass uns zum Mittag gehen." Ich ließ zu, dass Mike mich den Flur hinunter geleitete, aber sprach nicht wieder, als ich seine absurde Überreaktion durchdachte.

Zusätzlich erntete ich einen brennenden Blick von Jessica, als Mike und ich zehn Minuten zu spät hereinspazierten. Einfach perfekt!

„Sorry, wir liefen in Masen rein", erklärte er dem Tisch und jeder nickte verständnisvoll. Augenblicklich erwärmte sich Jessica wieder für mich und unternahm einen Versuch, eine Konversation über unsere Spanisch Hausaufgaben zu starten. Ich fühlte mich schlecht wegen meiner begrenzten Antworten, aber meine Gedanken waren komplett woanders.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei Mike, sagte, ich müsse auf die Toilette gehen und machte mich früher auf zu Biologie. Ich ließ mich schon auf meinen Sitz fallen, noch bevor jemand da war und versuchte zu ergründen, was ich zu meinem Laborpartner sagen würde, sobald er neben mir saß. Heute war das erste Mal, dass ich seine Stimme gehört hatte. Irgendwie machte es mich noch mitfühlender für ihn. Edward klang so gebrochen, wie er aussah und seine sanfte Aussprache sagte mir mehr über ihn, als es die kleinen Nicke und Kopfschüttler jemals könnten. Und ich konnte die Gefühle nicht vergessen, die mich bei unserem Augenkontakt durchjagten. Niemals wieder wollte ich ihn so verängstigt sehen.

Die Klasse füllte sich und er war einer der ersten Schüler, die durch die Tür schritten. Wirksam vermied er meinen Blick und sank auf seinen Stuhl, holte sofort seinen Moleskin hervor und begann etwas zu kritzeln, was aussah wie Poesie.

War dieser Junge vermutlich doch streitlustig? Dieser Junge, der Angst davor hatte, meinen Augen zu begegnen?

Mr. Banne händigte uns die Labor-Aufgabe aus, irgendwas über Proteine. Edward versammelte um sich die kleinen Phiolen mit dem Produkt, das wir testen sollten, mit wackliger Hand und bearbeitete die erste.

„Warum lässt du ihn so mit dir reden?" Die Worte verließen meine Mund, noch bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte. Seine Hand zuckte und stieß den Glasbehälter um, ein leiser Kraftausdruck entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Er stand auf, ging zum Lehrerpult und kam wieder mit einer neuen Probe.

Er machte weiter mit der Arbeit, als hätte ich nichts gesagt.

„Edward?"

Zum ersten Mal hörte ich seine Stimme an mich gerichtet. „Bitte, Bella."

Sie war sogar noch leiser, als im Gang. Die Niedergeschlagenheit in seinem Ton, brach abermals mein Herz. Er maß den Zusatzstoff in einem Messzylinder und goss ihn in die erste Flasche.

„Edward, ich…"

„Warum willst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?" Schließlich schaute Edward auf in meine Augen und seine glühten weit mehr vor Lebendigkeit, als sein normalerweise trauriger Blick. Mein Herz klopfte in meiner Brust, als ich die seltsame Verbindung, die sich zwischen uns aufbaute, spürte. Und ich wusste es. Er hatte mich vollkommen durchschaut.

Dieser Moment der Lebhaftigkeit ermutigte mich.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es Leute gibt, die dich tatsächlich kennen lernen wollen. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen, basierend auf Gerüchte und Spekulationen von anderen, Edward. Ich glaube ihnen nicht!" Schon als ich sprach, stellte ich die Ehrlichkeit meiner eigenen Aussage in Frage. Da etwas an ihm mich verunsichert zurück ließ.

Edward fuhr fort mich eine Weile anzustarren. Wir schauten uns einfach gegenseitig an, mein Atem kam langsam und abgehackt, als ich in diesem Moment ertrank.

Ich hörte auf zu atmen, als er sich zu mir vorlehnte, kam weniger als dreißig Zentimeter an mein Gesicht.

„Nun, vielleicht solltest du aber."

Er beugte sich zurück über den Tisch und setzte die Laborarbeit, ohne ein weiteres Wort, fort.


	5. Amicale

**Chapter 4 – Amicale **_(Kameradschaft)_

* * *

_Bella_

_15. September_

Zu sagen, ich sei verwirrt, war eine Untertreibung.

_Nun, vielleicht solltest du aber… _Was hatte er möglicherweise damit gemeint? Natürlich konnte ich leicht die Warnung, die er mir gegeben hatte, erkennen. Er wollte, dass ich auf Mike Newton und meinen Vater und Alice und überhaupt jedermann hörte, der mir riet von ihm fernzubleiben. Ich sollte glauben, dass Edward psychotisch, aggressiv, gestört, gefährlich und jedes andere Adjektiv, das mir die Leute noch zuwerfen könnten, war. Ich sollte mein Verlangen, ihn nach eigener Hinsicht zu verteidigen, ignorieren und das glauben, was die allgemeine Bevölkerung glaubte.

Aber das konnte ich nicht tun. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!

Ich zog ein Schneidebrett aus der Vitrine neben dem Ofen und spülte es mit Wasser ab, um den angesammelten Dreck zu entfernen. Ich schäumte meine Hände mit Seife ein und spülte sie ebenfalls mit Wasser ab, packte das Filet aus und legte die einzelnen Steaks auf das Platte Stück Plastik. Ich hatte nur ein stumpfes Steakmesser zur Auswahl, aber ich übertrug dennoch meine Frustration in das tote Fleisch. Mit gewissem Einsatz, schlitzte ich es in zerfetzte Streifen. Meine Hände und das Schneidebrett abwaschend (das letzte was ich jetzt noch bräuchte waren Kolibakterien), gab ich dieselbe Behandlung den vielfarbigen Paprikaschoten. Charlie und ich würden heute Abend Fajitas haben.

Ich erwärmte etwas Öl in einer beschichteten Pfanne auf dem alten Gasherd; schmiss etwas Knoblauch, Chili-Pulver und noch andere Gewürze für die Steaks hinein.

Ein Teil von mir war beleidigt, weil Edward annahm, ich wäre genauso engstirnig wie der Rest von denen. Aber nachdem ich Mike heute in voller Aktion gesehen hatte, konnte ich es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich war Zeuge geworden, als Edward verbal und physisch angegriffen wurde, und das nur weil er auf dem Flur in einen Schüler rein gerannt ist, der seine Bücher nicht richtig festhalten konnte. Es schien komplett verdreht, dass _Edward_als der Irre angesehen wird, obwohl Mike derjenige war, der so vernunftswidrig gehandelt hatte.

In der Pfanne prutzelte und zischte es, also hob ich das Schneidebrett und schabte die Fleisch- und Gemüsestreifen in das heiße Öl.

Das brachte noch einen interessanten und problematischen Punkt mit sich. Mike!

Ich hatte die Dinge mit ihm überhand nehmen lassen. Stattdessen ich die Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und klar mit meinen Absichten gewesen war, wie Alice es mir nahegelegt hatte, hatte ich bloß versucht anzudeuten, dass ich nicht interessiert war. Diese Vorgehensweise würde nichts mehr bringen. Seine Berührungen wurden immer häufiger und persönlicher, und ich sah Mike einfach nicht so. Und nach der Art und Weise, wie er heute im Gang aufgetreten ist, dachte ich nicht, dass ich es jemals könnte. Ich könnte niemals eine Person lieben, die andere auf diese Weise, wie Mike es getan hatte, schikanierte. Er hatte irgendeine Vergangenheit mit Edward, dessen war ich mir gewiss, aber wirklich keiner verdiente es, dass so mit einem umgegangen wird. Keiner! Ganz besonders nicht jemand, der so offensichtlich fragil war, wie Edward.

Der Geruch von Gewürzen erfüllte die Luft, als ich das Fleisch und Gemüse mit einem Gummispatel hin und her wendete. Einige Leute wurden braun in Arizona; ich lernte, wie man TexMex machte.

Die Sache war die, egal was Edward mir riet zu tun, ich würde nicht hören. Er war nicht glücklich in seinem jetzigen Zustand, das war überdeutlich. Ich konnte nicht jegliche Entscheidungen unterstützen, die jemand anderen so depressiv machten; gerade dann nicht, wenn sie von jemandem kamen, der so zunehmend lästig wurde, wie Mike Newton. Von dem was ich bisher mitbekommen hatte, lag ich richtig; Edward hatte niemanden an der Forks High School. Charlie sprach in hohem Maße von seinen Eltern, dennoch hatte ich keine Ahnung von der Beziehung, die sie zu ihm hatten. Er hatte keine Geschwister, soviel ich wusste. Edward Masen war vollkommen allein. Vielleicht war alles, was er brauchte ein Freund.

Ich hatte heute etwas in ihm gesehen; in den kurzen Momenten, die ich damit verbrachte, in seine ausdrucksstarken Augen zu starren. Edward war dank seiner gleichaltrigen Mitmenschen introvertiert geworden, aber da gab es noch mehr um ihn als das. Ich wollte ganz genau wissen, was ihn sich in dieses Moleskin Notizbuch ergießen ließ. Ich wollte seine Skizzen sehen und von der Welt, aus seiner ganz anderen Perspektive, lesen. Ich wollte ihn fragen, warum er sich vor dem viel kleineren Mike Newton duckte und was es damals auf sich hatte, das solch eine Dynamik festigte. Er war ein derartiges Mysterium, ich konnte nicht aufhören, davon fasziniert zu sein.

Weil ich ein guter Koch war, aber nicht Emeril _(ein Fernsehkoch)_, öffnete ich den Bohnenmus mit Charlies altmodischem manuellem Dosenöffner, schöpfte es in ein Gefäß und schob es in die Mikrowelle. Das Steak war beinahe fertig, also drehte ich die Flamme runter und setzte es um. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr dreißig Charlie würde noch für mindestens dreißig Minuten nicht zu Hause sein. Die Tortillas brauchten nur Sekunden um aufzuwärmen, darum hang ich nun meinen Gedanken nach. Ohne jede Ablenkung.

Ich könnte an meiner Spanisch-Aufgabe arbeiten, aber das erinnerte mich bloß an Jessica, was mich wiederum an Mike erinnerte, was mich letztendlich nicht weiterbrachte. Ich hatte auch eine Aufgabe für Englisch zu erledigen und Alice war in meiner Englischklasse. Mit Edward in meinem Kopf, dachte ich mir; die beste Ablenkung wäre wahrscheinlich Gesellschaft.

Mich selbst abzuschotten, würde mir nur schaden.

Ich grub das klotzige Telefon aus meiner Handtasche, suchte Alice Nummer raus und drückte den grünen Knopf, bevor ich meinen Plan wieder überdenken und meine Meinung doch noch ändern würde. Es klingelte zweimal, bevor sie abhob.

"Hallo, Alice hier."

Ihre Stimme klang sogar noch höher am Telefon und meine Handflächen fingen an zu schwitzen, als ich ein neues soziales Grenzland betrat. Ich stellte mir Edwards einsames Gesicht bildlich vor, um mich inspirieren zu lassen. _Ich will so nicht sein. Ich will so nicht sein._

"Hey Alice... hier ist Bella."

"Bella? Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du anrufst. Was geht ab?" Ich lächelte bei ihrem unverfälschten Enthusiasmus.

"Nun, ich wollte gerade mit unserer Hausaufgabe in Englisch anfangen und ich dachte vielleicht, ich ruf dich an und schau, ob du herkommen wolltest, um sie mit mir zu bearbeiten." Sie antwortete nicht sofort, also begann ich, schneller zu sprechen. "Ich meine, ich hab' essen für mich und meinen Vater gekocht, aber ich mache immer zu viel. Steak Fajitas! Wir könnten das essen, während wir lernen." Ich klang wie ein Idiot und das war möglicherweise das unnötigste, das ich jemals gesagt hatte.

Alice kicherte nur. "Das klingt spaßiger, als die Arbeit alleine zu machen. Sicher!"

"Okay." Ich stieß ein Seufzen vor Erleichterung aus und lachte über meine eigenen unsinnigen Nerven. "Ich lebe.."

"Bella, ich weiß wo du lebst. Dein Vater ist der Polizeichef."

"Oh, richtig"

Sie lachte wieder. "Ich seh' dich in etwa fünfzehn Minuten, okay?"

Wir legten auf und ich sprang vor Überraschung auf, als ich das leise Röhren von Charlies Polizeiauto hörte, als er in die Einfahrt bog. Er war früh zu Hause. Der Motor erstarb und er näherte sich der Eingangstür, öffnete sie mit einem müden Gähnen. Er entledigte sich seiner Jacke und seines Holsters und hängte sie an den Haken bei der Tür, seine Arme über den Kopf streckend. Ich konnte ihn vom Esstisch aus, im Flur sehen. Charlies Augen trafen auf meine und er lächelte, nahm langsame, kleine Schritte Richtung Küche. "Was ist das alles, Bells?"

"Ich habe Fajitas zum Abendessen gemacht. Und eine Freundin kommt her. Ich hoffe das ist o.k.?"

Meines Vaters Augen glänzten vor einem unsagbaren Gefühl, als sie den Bereich der gekochten Zutaten auf dem Herd überflogen. Ich fragte mich kurz, wie lange es her war, dass ihm jemand Essen gemacht hatte, und ich hoffte wirklich, dass er wenigstens hausgemachte Mahlzeiten bekam, wenn er seine Freunde im Reservat besuchte. Charlie schritt neben mich und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Natürlich ist das okay. Und es riecht köstlich."

Ich grinste und stand auf, ging zur Theke und öffnete das Paket mit den Tortillas. Ich erhitzte sie, indem ich sie für fünf Sekunden, auf jeder Seite, direkt über der Flamme platzierte. Das war ein Trick, den ich von Renée gelernt hatte.

"Genauso hatte deine Mutter sie zubereitet", bemerkte Charlie wehmütig, und ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt sprechen wollte. Die Tatsache, dass er sich an so ein kleines Detail erinnerte, machte mich sehr traurig. Ich dachte mir von Zeit zu Zeit, dass er Renée immer noch ehrlich zugetan war. Vielleicht sogar liebte er sie noch.

Er füllte seinen Teller und tätschelte noch einmal meine Schulter, bevor er mit seinen Fajitas und seinem Bier im Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Die Türklingel ging einen Moment später los und ich eilte, um sie zu öffnen. Ich lächelte furchtsam, als Alice zum ersten Mal in mein Zuhause schritt. Sie hängte ihre Jacke neben die von Charlie, dann warf sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, was mich überraschte. Als Reaktion darauf schlang ich meine Arme, mit einem kleinen Glucksen, um sie.

"Hi Bella! Ich bin so glücklich, dass du angerufen hast. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte dich abgeschreckt."

Ich lachte nervös. "Glaub mir, Alice, ich fing schon an zu glauben, du seist die normalste Person, die ich in der Forks High getroffen hatte." Alice entfloh mir einen Moment und stoppte im Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Chief Swan! Ich bin Alice Brandon und es ist so nett, Sie kennenzulernen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, dienstbeflissen und freundlich, und ich schaute amüsiert zu, wie Charlie in seinem Sessel saß, vorübergehend erstaunt bei dem energiegeladenen jungen Mädchen. Nach ein paar unbehaglichen Sekunden, nahm er ihre Hand und schüttelte sie fest.

"Nenn mich Charlie!"

Alice nickte und ich zog sie an ihrem Ellenbogen; verlegen führte ich sie in die Küche, während sie meinem Vater winkte. Sie trug eine große Tasche über ihrer rechten Schulter. Es sah aus wie Leder und sie war bestückt mit einem silbernen Designer Etikett. Während ich dort am Tisch, mit meinem schon zubereiteten Teller, saß, war ich beschämt, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie viel sie gekostet haben musste. Ohne meine Aufforderung, nahm Alice sich Geschirr neben dem Herd und belud es mit mehr Essen, als ich je dächte, würde in ihre kleine Gestalt passen; und dann setzte sie sich neben mich an den Tisch.

Sie nahm einen Bissen und ihr Kiefer fiel runter.

"Hast du das wirklich gekocht?" Ich nickte. "Das ist fantastisch! Wen auch immer du heiraten wirst, er wird ein glücklicher Mann sein." Ich schmunzelte bei dem eigentümlichen Kommentar, feierte innerlich, um wie viel wohler ich mich bei ihr fühlte, als mit Mike und seinen Freunden.

Wir verbrachten eine Stunde damit, unsere Englisch-Unterlagen zu erörtern. Unser Lehrer hatte uns eine Liste von Romanen zur Auswahl gegeben und wir würden einen Aufsatz schreiben, in dem wir die Zwangslage des Protagonisten mit einer ähnlichen Situation der modernen Welt vergleichen sollten. Alice nahm meine Empfehlung an und entschied sich für _Stolz und Vorurteil_. Ich blieb dem Alten Getreu; _Romeo & Julia_. Es war ein überraschend produktives Schuljahr, und bevor die Stunde rum war, hatten wir beide Entwürfe.

Alice war so lustig, wie ich es erwartet hatte und auf gute Weise schrullig. Trotz unserer widersprüchlichen Interessen, waren wir einfach verbunden, da unserer Persönlichkeiten sich zueinander ergänzten. Sie war kontaktfreudig und gesprächig, wo ich schüchtern und reserviert war.

„Also, ich hasse es zu fragen, Bella," Alice riss einen kalten Tortilla Chip entzwei und steckte einen Teil in ihren Mund. „aber was hat dieses hier hervorgerufen? Hast du irgendwie Ärger mit Mike und seinen Kumpanen?"

Mein andauerndes Lächeln verblasste. „Sowas in der Art." Alice Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernster bei meiner unbestimmten Antwort.

„Möchtest du darüber reden? Ich bin wirklich ein guter Zuhörer." Sie stupste meinen Ellenbogen mit ihrem an und ich grinste leicht. Ich hatte im Gefühl, ich konnte ihr trauen, und ich wusste, wie sie über Mike dachte, daher würde sie ein hervorragendes Gehör abgeben.

Ich rann mit meinen Fingern durch die Enden von meinen Haaren, verdrehte die Strähnen um meine Finger. "Scheinbar ist Edward Masen heute auf dem Flur in Mike reingelaufen. Als ich sie entdeckte, hatte Mike Edwards Arm gegriffen und hielt ihn da fest, während er schrie." Ich seufzte. "Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Mike so einen Charakter hat, weißt du?"

Sie nickte, traurig lächelnd. "Mike," Alice hielt inne, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Mike hat so eine Art persönlichen Groll gegen Edward. Da ist etwas vor ein paar Jahren passiert und Mike ist einfach nicht in der Lage, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich davon hörte, dass er zu weit ging."

Mein komischer Durst, für alle Dinge die Edward betraf, wütete und ich wusste, wenn mich jemand aufklären würde, dann Alice. "Hast du was dagegen, mir zu erzählen, was da passierte? Warum hasst Mike Edward so sehr?"

"Ich bin mir nicht genau sicher, was die Einzelheiten betrifft, aber nachdem du deine dünn verschleierte Neugierde kaum noch kontrollieren kannst," Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ich zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern. "kann ich dir sagen, was ich weiß.

In der Mittelstufe, war Edward vollkommen normal. Er war ein bisschen stiller als die meisten Schüler, schüchtern und reserviert, aber dennoch irgendwie gesellig. Er hatte ein paar Freunde, inklusive Mike Newton.  
Und du weißt, wie er adoptiert wurde!?" Ich nickte. "Yeah, Carlisle und Esme sind die absolut größten. Zwei der freundlichsten Leute, die du jemals treffen wirst. Ich meine, als Esme herausfand, dass sie unfruchtbar ist, adoptierten sie kein Neugeborenes oder nutzten Leihmutterschaft. Stattdessen fanden sie einen fünf Jahre alten Jungen, der Gefahr lief, im Pflegeheim festzusitzen, bis er achtzehn wäre und zogen ihn wie ihren eigenen auf. Pflegekinder kommen oft einfach nur aus heillosen Familienverhältnissen, und es ist nicht einfach, zu managen, dass ein Kind in dem Alter sich wohl fühlt. Aber wie ich schon sagte, Carlisle und Esme sind wundervoll.

Jedenfalls änderten sich die Dinge im September in der neunten Klasse. Oder zumindest, war es der Augenblick, als ich es bemerkte. Edward fing an, sehr eigentümlich zu handeln. Er war immer künstlerisch gewesen, aber er begann damit, ein Notizbuch überall mit sich herum zu schleppen. Insbesondere Mike bereitete ihm viel Kummer deswegen und seine Freunde zogen mit. Um Oktober rum wurde Edward noch verschlossener, redete nur, wenn er angesprochen wurde und manchmal tat er noch nicht mal das. In dieser Zeit versäumte Edward etliche Tage Schule ohne Begründung. Und als er wiederkam, konfrontierte Mike ihn.

Das ist der Teil, bei dem die Angaben ungenau werden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau Mike gesagt hatte, aber das war der Auslöser für Edward. Er sprang ihn inmitten der Halle an und schob ihn gegen ein Schließfach." Alice schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Dann fuhr er fort, mangels besseren Ausdrucks, sehr heftig auf Mike einzuprügeln. Mike endete mit einer gebrochenen Nase und mehreren gebrochenen Fingern, mit Prellungen die mindestens ein Drittel seines Körpers bedeckten. Offensichtlich war es eine schreckliche Schlägerei. Edward war vollständig außer Kontrolle, und es brauchte drei Mann, um ihn von Mike wegzuziehen. Er wurde für eine Woche suspendiert und Mikes Familie war schon soweit, Anzeige zu erstatten, bis Esme sie eindringlich bat, es nicht zu tun. Oder immerhin war es das, was ich hörte. Als Edward in die Schule zurückkehrte, war er verändert, mehr so wie er jetzt ist. Die Leute schreckten vor ihm zurück, fürchteten seine Gewalt oder Verrücktheit. Sei komisches Verhalten förderte das nur noch. Ich nehme an, du hast von dem Vorfall bei den Webers gehört?"

"Jaah, Charlie erzählte es mir."

Alice nahm einen geräuschvollen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. "Also, das ist alles was ich weiß. Gelegentlich verschwindet Edward tagelang und kommt dann ohne Erklärung wieder. Nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand noch danach fragt. Die Gerüchteküche ist endlos. Die häufigste Erzählung ist, er sei auf Droge, was, wie ich annehme, möglich wäre. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er viel glücklicher sein wird, sobald er aus Forks verschwindet. Er hat zu viel Geschichte hier."

Für eine Weile waren wir still. Schritt für Schritt bekam ich die Details, nach denen ich verlangte. Aber je mehr ich herausfand, umso weniger war ich sicher, ob ich sie auch wissen _wollte_. Jede neue Sache, die ich erfuhr, hinterließ mich noch verwirrter und ein kleines bisschen ängstlicher vor dem, was auch immer Edward plagte. Alice jedoch ließ mich nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, bevor sie uns wieder zurück auf die Englisch-Aufgabe lenkte.

Alice verabschiedete sich um neun und meisterte es irgendwie, Shopping-Pläne fürs Wochenende für uns zu machen. Wie hat sie es bloß geschafft, mich zur Zustimmung zu bewegen?

Ich kletterte bald danach ins Bett, erschöpft, aber ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Nichts machte irgendeinen Sinn. Wie konnte jemand, der so scheu wie Edward war, Mike nur so attackieren? Und wenn das wirklich so passiert war, warum hatte Edward so ängstlich ausgesehen, im Gang? Zunächst basierte meine Anziehung auf Edward irgendwie auf diesem ganzen ‚Das verlorene Hündchen'-Ding, das ihn umgab. Er war kaputt und traurig, und ich könnte ihn wieder zusammenflicken. Aber was ich nun fühlte, war vollkommen anders. Ein Teil von mir, der intelligente und logische Teil, verlangte Edward in Ruhe zu lassen. Er bedeutete wahrscheinlich viel mehr Ärger, als er Wert war. Er hatte mir explizit klar gemacht, wegzubleiben, und ich kannte ihn doch noch nicht einmal. Ich kannte ihn nicht mal ein bisschen.

Ein anderer Teil in mir aber, und dieser Teil wurde jeden Tag mächtiger, konnte es einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch nicht wegen eines banalen Gefühls von Selbstbefriedigung. Ich wollte ihm helfen, weil nichts davon fair war. Nicht die Art wie er behandelt wurde, nicht die Weise wie die Leute ihn sahen, nicht seine Isolation. Nichts davon! Ich wollte ihm helfen, weil… Ich wusste nicht wieso. Aber allen stand es zu, jemanden zu haben, an den man sich lehnen konnte.

Wenn meine bisherigen Annahmen korrekt waren, hatte Edward niemanden!

Ich schloss meine Augen und fokussierte mich auf glücklichere Dinge; der Blick auf Charlies Gesicht, als er sah, dass ich für ihn gekocht hatte, Alice aufgeregte Stimme, als sie ans Telefon ging, der erwärmende und blumige Duft von meiner Mutter, wie die Sonne von Arizona auf mein Gesicht herunterbrannte; und schließlich, nach einer Stunde hin und her Werfens , fiel ich in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.

Und in der Nacht, zum ersten Mal, träumte ich von ihm, seine grünen Augen schockierend lebendig, als sie in meine blickten.


End file.
